Go, Vanellope
by Invisiblegirl16
Summary: Vanellope did it. She went for it and she did it. She didn't hear "No". She just heard "Go". A Vanellope-centric songfic. Well, not anymore -define songfic. (Read the bold print and you'll see what I mean).


**I rewrote this -taking out the lyrics- so my story wouldn't get deleted. If you wanna' know what song this is based off of, it's "Go" by the McClain sisters.**

**I know most people don't care about that kind of stuff, but some goody-goody guideline-follower apparently did. Anyways, better safe than sorry, except now I think the story just sounds dumb without the lyrics in between.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-it Ralph.**

* * *

Racing was in her code. Vanellope just knew it. Despite what King Candy and the other racers said, she was programmed to be a racer.

* * *

The roar of engines could be heard all throughout Sugar Rush. Vanellope was sitting in the highest branch of a candy cane tree, hazel eyes gazing out at the horizon. The sound taunted her, challenged her –well, are _you_ ever going to get out here to not just hear us, but feel our power?

Or are you going to remain a useless glitch for the rest of your computerized life?

* * *

They called her a glitch –a mistake.

An accident waiting to happen –but Vanellope knew this wasn't so. She didn't hear them when they said she couldn't do it. She didn't hear them when they said that glitches couldn't race.

She was oblivious to the sign on the Kart Bakery door that had her face on it behind an x-ed out circle, under which read "No Glitches".

She was determined to be a racer –and she would be.

Some day.

* * *

Deep in her coding, Vanellope felt that something just wasn't right about the ruler of Sugar Rush. King Candy was determined to make sure she didn't race –stubbornly so. Enough to make sure Taffyta and her cruel candy-coated crew stopped every one of Vanellope's attempts, including breaking her kart.

He said it was a rule to keep them safe. If Vanellope glitched while someone was playing their game then it'd get put out of order and their plug would be pulled.

Not only would that leave the inhabitants of Sugar Rush homeless in Game Central Station, but Vanellope would be destroyed as well, because glitches couldn't leave their games.

But come on . . .

Something was definitely off about King Cavity –and it wasn't something Vanellope could sugar coat either.

* * *

When Vanellope met the "hobo", she never figured the villain would help her reach her dream. He did destroy her kart of course, after being deceived by that con of a fake king, but he still fixed it (or at least, his friend, Felix, did.)

He chased away Taffyta and the racers; he helped her break into the Bakery and built her a kart. He even helped her learn how to drive.

Finally, someone to tell her she could do it.

Someone who encouraged her and had faith in her.

Ralph was her hero.

* * *

Vanellope did it! Against all odds, she not only became a racer but regained her rightful place as ruler of Sugar Rush.

Once she crossed that finish line, she was adorned with a tiara and a pink princess dress. And although this racing tomboy changed her title to "President", kept her usual attire, and still had her glitching ability, there was something about it that felt so right.

But even before she crossed the finish line, she knew she was a racer.

And now, having recovered their memories, her old bullies were now her new friends.

But none of them could replace the friend who came first –the one who helped her in her time of need.

And to think, it all started with a medal –well, a medal and a spaceship landing gone wrong.

* * *

As Vanellope waved to Ralph from her game, moments from him being tossed off of the building, she couldn't help but think back on their adventure.

Not only had she achieved her dream of being a racer, but she got something else too –a friend. A _real_ friend.

And she wouldn't trade that for all the trophies in the world.

* * *

**And now it totally sucks. If you want to know which lyrics describe which parts then just send me a PM or in a review. **


End file.
